somewere im not suppose to be
by bunny-girl sama
Summary: she has been taken from her family twice will she ever escape from these people or not well that for her to plan and you to read. i'm new so sorry for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys I'm new here so pleas be nice and thank you for reading hope you like it_**

**_Why did they have to take them away from me? What type person would just take your family away? _****_You just can't do that. I didn't ask to be here._****Okay, so I guess you want to know what's going on. ****This all started about a week ago. It was a Monday. I just got home from school, and my mom was reading a letter. I thought it was just a normal letter. I didn't know it was such a big deal at the time until I saw the look my mom had. She looked so scared and sad.**

**"****Hey mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I said. ****_I was curious about the letter._**

** "****Huh? Oh, I'm fine, lucy. Why don't you go change your clothes?" mom suggests.**

**"****Ok but what are you reading mom" I asked**

**"****Oh its just a letter from your dad, go change your clothes and come back down to eat" **

**"****Ok" I said as i'm going to my room my phone rings I look at my phone **

**"****Oh its Gajeel, hey Gajeel what's up" I said **

**"****Oh nothing much just got two tickets to the carnival" he said **

**"****No way not the new one with the zipper ride." I said **

**"****Yeah that's the one so you want to come with me or are you stay at home all day and be bored." He said. ****_Ok was it just me or was this day just to good to be true _**

**"****No i'll come i'll come you don't have to ask me twice is anyone else coming." I said **

**"****Oh just me you and laxus." he said **

**"****Ok i'll see you tomorrow then." I say **

**"****Ok see ya." He says****_well time to test out my skill today I hope I got better than last time so I grab my phone and call laxus_**

**"****Hey laxus meet me at the beach it's time for some fun." I run down stairs and grab my bag **

**"****Hey mom i'm going to the beach be back soon." I said **

**"****Ok be safe and don't get into any trouble!" Mom yells **

**"****Ok bye." I said as I leave and as soon as I get to the beach Sam's there waiting for me **

**"****Hey laxus ready for some fun." I say **

**"****You know it." He says **

**"****Well let's get started" I said. I walked into the water first concentrated and control the water into what I wanted it to be and a cat made of water came to me ****_i'm still not as good as laxus but i'm getting there oh yea I didn't tell you I can control water well I found out I could do this when I was 5 years old me and laxus were at the beach I got so mad at laxus for pushing me into the water I know it sounds stupid but its true and so I just put a bubble of water over his head i didn't know that was me until he pointed it out _**

**"****Hey are you going to stand there all day or are you going to start your water play." I said playfully **

**"****Hey just because you can make a little cat does not mean you can talk to me like that! just wait till you see this" He made a small dragon the size of my cat out of lighting **

**"****Oh and like that is any bigger then my cat." he smirked**

**"****Oh you think so" He says what it can't get any bigger than that right? then out of nowhere the dragon got as big as a truck **

**"****Oh my gosh that's so cool can you teach me that" I said excitedly **

**" ****Of course my apprentice I would but you can only control water not lighting " He says playfully **

**"****Hey i can control lighting if I try hard enough " I said **

**"****look even if I wanted to you probably wouldn't be able to do it" He said **

**"****oh come on just a little bit is fine right?" I said **

**"****sorry but no means no " He said **

**"****fine be mean you butt" I said **

**"****now lets see how you fight with water" He said sternly **

**"****oh lets go sparky" I said shocked ****_he thinks I can do that he must be crazy I can't even do 20 laps!?_**

**"****oh so your ready for a beating are you" He said playfully **

**"****hey! don't make fun of me you don't want to make scary lucy to come out or do you" I say angrily **

**"what I don't see a scary lucy anywhere plus the last time she came out was when natsu read your novel and almost Brent it and you went all scary lucy on him, he didn't even go to see you for weeks" laxus says **

**"****well he had it coming to him that novel was for someone I going to give it to levy-can" I say **

**"so are we going to fight or what?"i say **

**"****oh your on lets go"He says **


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys sorry for not updating but enjoy the story and I don't own fairy tail _**

**_~lucy-pov~ after the fight_**

"laxus you cheated you cheater" I said

"no I didn't you just had an opening and toke that opening" He said

"no you are a cheater you butt" I said as I pouted

"aww come on ~lu-lu~ how about I buy you a milkshake anyone you want" he said

"really any kind I want and your paying for me ok but you should call up Gajeel I just know he wants to come with us" I said

"sure he can come but what if brings up that subject again" he said worriedly

"well I don't know I still want him to come with us and if he dose we will have to tell him" I said

"yea I know I can tell him but can you" he said as he narrowed his eyes

_I didn't really think about it so will I be able to tell him or not I mean I want to tell him you know what I'm going to tell him he dose have the right to know_ I thought

"yea I will be able to tell him so we will tell him together that ok with you" I asked

"yea that's ok with me so let get going" he said

**_~time-skip~_**

we are in front of Gajeel house and I threw a rock at his window and when he opened the window the rock hit him right in the face laxus started laughing at him

_man Gaj just has the worst timing man he is going to be sooooo mad with me._ I sweatdroped at him

"h-hey Gaj h-how you doing up there" I said sacredly

"oh nothing much just getting hit by flying rocks apparently" he said

clifhanger sorry for it being so short it will be longer next time see ya \\(^0^\\)


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry for not updating some stuff came up so I hope you enjoy todays chapter ^_^

_**~Lucy-pov~ **_

"why is it when I randomly open my window I get hit by a rock" Gajeel grumbled

"well we ment to hit your window but then you opened your window its not my fault that you have the worst timing Gaj" I said

"that still doesn't change the fact that you hit me in the face" Gajeel said

"ok look Gajeel we called you to come out to eat with us not to fight" Laxus said

"fine fine I will behave like a good little boy is that what you wanted to hear sparky well you not going to hear it from me" Gajeel said

"oh come on chill out" I said _man sometimes Gaj can act like a girl geez _

"look Gaj we are going to have a serious talk about something important" I said seriously

" and why can't you just tell me now we don't need to go to a café you know" Gajeel replied

"well we could but lucy wanted to go to a café so blame her" Laxus said

"hey it was you who said that you would buy me a milkshake so this is your fault" I said

"ok how about we skip the café for now and talk now we can go later and buy your milkshake" Gajeel said

_why dose fate hate me why couldn't we just go to the café I would get my milkshake he would forget that we had to talk but no he just had to talk now that butt face -.-_

"sure we can talk now, right lucy" Laxus said braking me from my thoughts

"y-yea I'm fine with that" I said nervously

"well what did you what did you want to tell me' Gajeel said

"umm well we should go to the beach we will tell you there" I said

**_~magical time-skip~ at the beach_**

"so are you going to tell him or do I go first" Laxus said

"um you go first Laxus" I said hesitantly

"ok Gajeel so we wanted to talk about lighting and water" Laxus said

" so you want to talk about the whether" Gajeel said

"no we wanted to talk about water like the element" I said

"ok will you just tell me" Gajeel said

"look you want to know I'm just going tell you I can control water" I said

"yea and I'm a dragon now tell me the truth" Gajeel said

"she is telling the truth but if you want truth then just watch her" Laxus said

I concentrated and let the water flow two my hands and made the same cat I made when I came her with Laxus 

"believe me now Gaj" I said as the cat was in front of him

"um yea why didn't you tell me before I would have shown you my power to" Gajeel said

"WIAT WHAT YOU HAVE POWERS TO" Me and Laxus yell at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys I hope your enjoying the story so far and I don't own fairy tail ^-^ and sorry for not updating **_

_**~Gajeel pov~ **_

'WHAT YOU HAVE POWERS TO" Laxus and Lucy yelled

"yea what did you think I was doing in my free time" I replied

"so this whole time that I was worried about telling you for nothing" Lucy said

'yea you have and now I don't feel sorry that you did because if you didn't tell me I would have never told you either" I said

"man and here I thought you go crazy and say you were going loony" Laxus said

"well your not going to hear it so to bad" I said

"well the good thing is that he didn't do that" Lucy said

"yea so how did you two get your powers" I said

"well Laxus know so he can tell you because he is the reason I have them" Lucy said

"well like she said I am the reason she has them it is really funny to I push her in water and she got so mad at me

that she made a water bubble over my head man that was a funny day" Laxus said

_**~Lucy pov~ **_

"hey that was not funny" I yelled

_man you do something as a little kid you will regret it for the rest of your life I was a kid can't he just_

_ forget about it geez one of these days I'm going to murder_ _him_ I thought

" so now that you know what do you want to do" I said

"well we could always just do some work with our powers but we have to be careful I hear that their are hunters who are

after people like us" Gajeel said

"WHAT their are hunters and their are more people out there like us" I said

"well yea you know some of them" Gajeel said

"like who?" I said

"well there is natsu, gray, erza they should be at the guild" Gajeel said

"what?! they are in a guild and their are guilds" I said

"yea they never told you" Gajeel said

"no they never said anything to me" I said

"well we should go over there so you can join the guild and go see them" Gajeel said

"ok lets go then" I said

"yeah yeah you coming Laxus" Gajeel said

"yeah i'm coming so what does this guild look like anyways" Laxus said


End file.
